


Happy Birthday

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Birthday, F/M, Jessica and Dean share a birthday, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Its Deans birthday. Sam manages to keep a smile on his face the entire day until the end of it.





	Happy Birthday

Sam manages to smile the entire day. 

Its not fair to Dean, not at all, and he keeps telling himself that. It helps him to keep the smile and nudge at Deans arm and laugh. 

He had gotten up earlier than usual and immediately went to town to Deans favorite bakery and purchased a fresh out of the oven pie, he had gotten two just to be safe. Then he swung by the towns diner to grab a big enough breakfast for the both of them as well. 

Coming back to the bunker armed with food he quickly set the table, putting one pie out in the open and hiding the other behind his healthier snacks that Dean would never touch. 

And by the time his brother woke up and stumbled into the kitchen the table was covered with both breakfast and pie Dean had stopped and then grinned at him, laughing as he took his seat and the offered coffee. 

They didn't do anything about hunting or supernatural or even research for the day. The entire time they spent together, going into the town and hitting the old theater that played old movies, specifically they were playing those stupid horror movies that Dean was so fond of. 

Even when they went back to the bunker they just relaxed with one another, they washed the impala together, Dean had taken care to get each and every crevice that was possible. The day was spent lazy and at Deans discretion.

Later he brought out the second pie with candles on top and grinned at Dean, winking at the numbers Four and Zero on top. 

Dean had grinned at him, winking as well and leaned in to blow out the candles, refilling their glasses with more whiskey, "The good stuff." Dean had told him. "Something old that the letters were keeping in their cabinets."

By the time that Dean was ready to hit the hay, a little earlier than usual actually not that he said anything, he left the room after clasping his hand on Sams shoulder, squeezing it for a moment before he slid it off and left. 

Sam remained sitting for a bit longer, just staring at his half full glass. His stomach was churning slightly and finally, finally, he let the smile fall, his hand shaking slightly. 

He reached out to the package of candles and pulled one out, snatching a lighter and a clean small plate. He moved away from the table and went to his room, his heart aching in his chest. 

Slowly he went to his nightstand and pulled the picture out, staring at it for a moment. Breathing out softly he set it on the top of the nightstand and placed the candle next to it. Setting it on the small plate he light it, keeping it far away enough from the picture. 

"Happy birthday Jess." Sam whispered, his voice heavy. "Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 24/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
